The monthly visit
by Zamirax
Summary: This is a series of chapters in which Kaname goes to visit Yuuki... it takes place before Cross Academy starts the Night class.
1. The monthly Visit

A/N: Okay this is my first attempt at something longer then a one shot, so please be patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; it belongs to Matsuri Hino.

Kaname sat under the willow tree in front of the mansion where he had grown up. He'd been there every day that week, watching the doors. The sun was up and burning brightly but Kaname didn't seem to mind. No matter how red he got he still sat there watching and waiting, just as though he thought he'd see his father walk out with a fishing pole. Kaname loved to fish with his father, and he'd still be waiting for him even though it was well over a week ago that he watched his father die.

Kaname closed his eyes and waited for the memory to overtake him, but it never did. All Kaname could think was _**I'm alone, I'm alone now and no matter how close I can get to Yuuki everything is already over. **_Finally he fell asleep and in his dreams he held Yuuki. She had been crying for hours but when she fell into his arms she was quiet.

Kaname looked down at her and smiled. A sad lonely smile he held when he saw her so far away from him. He whispered "I love you Yuuki. I love you more than the sun and the stars and the moon. I won't let him take you from me."

"But Kaname that's the problem: he already has me…" She sobbed. "I can hear him." Tears slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry Kaname but I'm not strong enough."

Kaname woke up and rubbed his eyes. He'd fallen asleep? What time was it? He looked up at the sky which had grown dark. Kaname got to his feet and began to run. He still had some business to take care of elsewhere. He still had a visit to make before he had to get back.


	2. The thunder storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino.

**Yuuki age 6**

The thunder shook the house; Yuuki jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. She ran into Head Master Cross on his way to check on her. "What's wrong Yuuki?" he asked gently patting her head.

Yuuki looked up at him with big frightened eyes. When the thunder struck again but this time louder, she cowered into his leg. "Oh I see," said the head master with a chuckle. "You're afraid of the thunder." Yuuki looked up at him.

"Its okay, Yuuki; nothing is going to happen." He smiled down at her warmly. "Come on Yuuki. There is someone here who wants to see you." He led Yuuki down stairs to the sitting room where a young Kaname sat on the sofa. When she saw him she ran the rest of the way into the room and jumped onto the place next to him.

"I told you not to wake her. I could have waited until morning," Kaname said, running his pale hand through his dark wet hair. He had just gotten in out of the rain and was still wet.

"I didn't; she was awake when I went up there. The thunder must have woken her up." He watched Yuuki for a moment "So you remember Kaname, don't you Yuuki?" he asked ever so gently.

She nodded. When the lightning lit up the room her eyes went as wide as saucers. She grabbed Kaname's arm and held on for dear life when the thunder struck. Kaname smiled his sad lonely smile. He had seen this before. He looked up at the Head master who was watching with a smile on his face.

"See she's afraid of the thunder," said the Head Master, heading into the kitchen.

Kaname moved his arm, but Yuuki wouldn't move. She stayed close to him. Kaname had saved her once before, he could do it again if she needed him to. "It's okay Yuuki the thunder won't hurt you. You're safe inside the house, Yuuki, nothing is going to happen." He held her in his arms for a long time, just like he had done in the past. "You're okay Yuuki, nothing is going to happen. I won't let anything happen to you."


	3. on the sunset

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**Yuuki age: 6**

It had been about a month after the rainstorm; early spring had turned into late spring. The flowers had bloomed and were now losing their pedals when Kaname came back to headmaster Cross's. The sun was still high over the trees. Kaname didn't seem to mind much the fact that his skin was getting red though. He took Yuuki to the lake for a picnic.

When they got there the sun was high in the sky and would not be setting for many hours.

Kaname helped Yuuki into the boat and then he pushed off. Sitting right next to Yuuki for so long was all he could ask for. Yuuki watched the water, while Kaname was rowing. When she saw a fish she pointed to it, and asked, "What's that, Kaname Senpai?"

Kaname smiled warmly. "That's a fish, Yuuki," he said continuing to row. Yuuki reached down to grab the fish but it was too far out of her grasp. "Yuuki, fish need water, they can't survive without it," said Kaname shaking his head at her.

The boat started to sway and Yuuki grabbed the edge to steady herself. When she caught her balance she turned to Kaname and smiled at him sweetly.

Kaname stopped paddling the little boat when they reached the center of the lake. He took out the umbrella he had sitting beside him and moved to sit next to Yuuki. They watched the water together, under the umbrella.

When the sun started to set, Yuuki stared in wonder at the beautiful colors that spread across the sky. "It's so beautiful," she said, mesmerized by the pink and blue mixed with red and yellow.

Kaname didn't say anything; he just watched her, as she watched the sky. There was a promise that he had made to her so long ago; now it just felt like centuries would pass and he'd still be waiting for her.

The sun glistened off of the water like diamonds. When Yuuki looked down her breath caught in her throat. Yuuki looked up at Kaname. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" she asked in a whisper, afraid that if she spoke too loudly the magic of the sunset would disappear.

"Yes, I have," said Kaname sadly. The images of that night, when Yuuki had asked him that same question, came back to him. "It was a very long time ago," he said looking up at the sun set and not at Yuuki.

"Kaname Senpai, please don't be sad," said Yuuki resting her hand over his. Kaname looked down at her with sad eyes. He took his hand away from her warm touch.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he said bending down and kissing her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her gently and rested his chin on her head. Every minute of seeing her smile, of hearing her voice, was a comfort to him. Kaname lifted his head and looked down at her.

"Everything is going to be okay," he whispered in her ear. Then he moved back to row the boat back to shore where he helped her off. Yuuki skipped along the forest path happily. "We still have a picnic to have," she said excitedly.

The sun was still just hovering over the horizon, when they set out the basket of the fruit and ate their sandwiches. Kaname was playing with his grapes and asking Yuuki pointless questions. Yuuki smiled up at her knight, her hero, and answered each one honestly.

Yuuki would soon forget that day by the lake. But to Kaname this was the start to his very own fairy tale, now if only he could take out the villain, he could have a happily ever after with the princess sitting across from him. A fairy tale just like the ones he used to read to her before bed.

His very own, and now he was only at the beginning; he'd have ten years to come up with the end.


	4. Day One: The fair

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

"Come on Yuuki; I'm going to take you to the fair," said Kaname with a smile. He hadn't seen her in over a month so his way of making it up to her was by staying with the headmaster for a whole week.

"The fair? What's that?" Yuuki asked, looking up at Kaname confused.

Kaname smiled down at Yuuki. "Come on Yuuki, I'll show you," he said holding out his hand. She grasped his hand firmly in hers and they were off.

Soon they reached the fair grounds. Yuuki's eyes went wide when she saw all the toys and rides around them. "Kaname, what is that?" she asked, pointing to the roller coaster.

Kaname smiled sweetly at her. "It's a ride that goes really fast and high off the ground." Yuuki watched as the passengers got strapped in. When the ride began to climb into the sky, Yuuki couldn't hold her excitement back any more.

"Hey Kaname sempai could we go on?" she asked still watching as the ride flow down the tracks. Kaname couldn't hide his smile as he watched Yuuki's eyes grow wider and wider, with all her excitement.

Whenever she smiled at him he would always remember that this girl before him, is not the sister he once knew. But even his sister would smile at him like that and somehow remind him that this was just the beginning and in the end they would have each other, always.

Kaname grabbed Yuuki's hand and stepped to the back of the line. "Of course we can," he said softly to her. Yuuki's eyes lit up so bright that they were brighter than the sun.

It wasn't long before they made it to the front of the line. Yuuki was jumping up and down in her seat so that Kaname could hardly get her into her seat belt. When the ride started to move up hill, Yuuki giggled as she peeked over the side of the tracks at the crowd beneath them. She smiled and gave a little wave to all the people below.

When the ride went began to pick up speed and go down hill, Yuuki closed her eyes and let a smile spread across her face as the wind blow her hair around. "Yuuki, what are you thinking now?" Kaname asked softly moving just close enough to her so that she could hear him.

"Of angels with giant wings that fly through this beautiful sky every evening," Yuuki said opening her eyes and looking up at Kaname. "Why don't you have wings?" she asked curiously. "I mean you have to be an angel so why can't I see your wings?"

Kaname thought for a moment. "You don't see wings because I'm not an angel Yuuki, I'm far from one," Kaname said staring down at her sadly.

"You're my angel, Kaname. Just mine," Yuuki smiled up at him as the ride came to a stop.

Kaname shook his head sadly. "I only wish that I could be your angel," Kaname said stepping out of the cart and helping Yuuki down. "I only wish I was."

A/N: Okay, I know it's a really short chapter but I've had a lot of my mind lately. Oh and it'll be a little bit longer before I can get anymore up for this story. I'm leaving for a whole week so when I get back I'll update. I promise! Thanks for reading, and please review!

~Zamirax~


End file.
